¿Distanciados?
by Shantaal
Summary: Tom y Bill se estan distanciando. Intentaran volver a ser los de antes, pero, ¿lo aconseguiran? ¿O todo será aun más diferente?
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer fic en esta web. Espero que les guste**

**Saludos especialmente a Paula que no se que haria sin ella ;)**

**Atención! Los personajes de este fic existen realmente y lo que narra esta historia no tiene nada que ver con su vida real y privada. Yo realmente AMO a este grupo NO quiero ofenfer a nadie asi que, si no les gusta ¿que hacen leyendo?.**

**Capitulo 1**

- ¡Vete de una vez

- ¡Vete de una vez!

- ¡Eres un completo estupido! ¿Que se supone que te he hecho ahora?

A Bill se le saltaron las lágrimas.

- ¡Que te vayas!

Tom al verlo así decidió dejarlo solo, que después ya hablaría con el.

Otra vez se había enfadado con el, y realmente por una estupida razón, la misma estupida razón. No sabía desde cuando sentía tantos celos de todos. Siempre había sido celoso, era su mayor defecto, pero tanto… eso ya era demasiado, y el mismo lo sabía. Encerrado en su cuarto cogió un álbum de fotos. Pasó páginas. ¿Desde cuando todo había cambiado de esa forma? Sabían que con el tiempo se distanciarían un poco, ¿pero tanto? Él nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. ''En el circo'', ''En la playa'', ''En el cumpleaños de la abuela''… Tantas fotos, tantos buenos recuerdos junto a el.

Había empezado a tener celos de todos los que le rodeaban. De Georg, de

de Gustav, de David… de esas chicas que pasaban noches con el, de las presentadoras que tonteaban con el… Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

- Otra vez igual… no tenéis remedio.

- ¡Es siempre igual! Después nos perdonamos y no me dice ni el porqué de su enfado.

- Necesita tiempo para el solo… - dijo el rubio

- ¡Pero si ya lo pasa! ¡No entiendo que es lo que quiere! – Se acabó de colocar bien su gorra.

- ¿A donde vas? – le preguntó Georg

- A tomar el aire… No me esperéis.

Al irse, provocó un gran estruendo con la puerta.

'' Mierda, me he quedado dormido'' pensó. Aun estaba con la misma posición i con el álbum en las manos. ''Debería dejar de pensar en esto…''

Bajó abajo con los demás.

- Hey chicos…

- Vaya ánimos… - le miró Georg

Bill no le dio importancia.

- Pásame zumo Gustav.

- Creo que deberían de hablar. – Dijo mientras de servía la bebida.

- No quiero hablar con el.

- Bill, así no solucionaras nada. – Interrumpió Georg al rubio.

- Si, tiene razón.

- Pero el se fue. Otra vez. – Contestó mirando al suelo.

Tom había quedado con unos amigos para pasar la tarde. Empezaba a anochecer, nadie lo reconocería. Llevaba un buen rato bailando y conversando con dos chicas pero parecía ido.

- Em… Lukas me parece que me voy a ir. No me encuentro muy bien.

- Pero si aun es muy pronto.

- Tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós chicas.

Se despidió de las chicas y se fue directo a casa, le empezaba a mosquear la forma en la que hablaba con Bill.

Al llegar se los encontró repartiendo pizza.

- Tom, toma ten un trozo. – Le ofreció Georg

Tom lo cogió y se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Bill.

Estaban viendo un partido, no les gustaba mucho el fútbol, pero cuando jugaba la selección no se lo perdían.

Y allí estaban los cuatro, mirando fijamente la pantalla. Los gemelos estaban incómodos.

- Me voy a dormir. Me ha entrado sueño. – Dijo Bill levantándose.

Tom le cogió del brazo. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, solo se oía al locutor y a la euforia de los espectadores. Gustav y Georg seguían viendo el partido.

- Em… Hasta mañana. – Contestó al fin Tom.

- Hasta mañana…

Bill se quedó con una extraña sensación. Tom al dejar de oír a su hermano en el baño subió el también al piso de arriba.

- Esto… yo también me voy.

Nadie le contestó, segundos más tarde empezaron a gritar, Michel Ballack acababa de marcar. No esperó más a que le contestaran y se fue directo hacia arriba. No tenía la menor idea de lo que le iba a decir a su hermano, pero sabía que el lo había entendido con aquella mirada que tuvieron antes de subir. No podía dejar colgado a su hermano, así que tendría que hablar con el de todos modos.

Se quedó mirando el suelo delante de esa puerta. De pronto, se abrió rápidamente.

- Tom – Dijo Bill, un poco asustado. – Pasa…

El no dijo nada, tan solo hizo caso a su hermano, sentándose en la cama. Bill hizo lo mismo y se sentó a su lado.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la sala.

- Perdón. Dijo sin más, el moreno

- Hm… Perdóname tú a mí también.

- Te perdono…

Otra vez ese incomodo silencio.

- Bill… ¿Que nos está pasando?

- Supongo que… nos estaremos distanciando y todo eso que nos dijeron…

- No es eso. – Tom se puso serio. – Si nos estamos distanciando será por la prensa y todo eso… Bill, yo no me quiero distanciar.

De pronto David entró en el cuarto.

- ¡Chicos! Tengo noticias.

- Podrías picar antes de entrar… - Dijo Bill con tono cansado en su voz.

Tom giró la cabeza en modo de frustración, o quizás… ¿David le había salvado? De igual forma no sabía que decirle a Bill así que mirado por otra parte…

- Vueno, el martes se os acaban las mini-vacaciones. Tenéis un concierto en Stuttgart.

- ¡¿Que?! – Gritaron al unísono. Se rieron por dentro por ese hecho.

- Aun nos queda una semana de vacaciones. – Replicó el cantante

- Chicos, deben actuar allí. Ya lo confirmé.

- Sin saber nuestra opinión. – Dijo el de rastas.

- En realidad ya sabía cual seria vuestra opinión ¬¬ El caso es que vais a tener que ir.

Bill suspiró y Tom se acomodó en la cama de su hermano, seguidamente el manager del grupo se fue y se volvieron a quedar a solas.

- …

- Tomi…

- Dime.

- ¿Como es que hoy volviste tan pronto? – Cuestionó el menor.

La pregunta pillo desprevenido a Tom, que no sabía que contestarle, al final optó por decirle la vedad.

- Estaba intranquilo… quería saber que hacías.

- ¿Estabas… con chicas? – Preguntó con cierto miedo.

- Si…

Era lo que se imaginaba, al fin y al cabo, era su gemelo.

- Salí con Lukas… me presentó a unas chicas. Pero no tenía ganas de nada.

- Le aclaró a su hermano que parecía algo molesto.

Bill se quedó callado sentado al borde de su cama.

- Tendremos que ir a Stuttgart… - Dijo Bill por sacar algún tema.

- Si… David siempre hace lo mismo.

Querían decirse algo más, pero en ese momento desistieron.

- Me voy a dormir. – Dijo finalmente el mayor.

- No.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, Bill se estaba poniendo nervioso, ¿porqué demonios tubo que decir eso?

- Vete si quieres… - Dijo finalmente.

- No quiero irme… era para no molestar. Aún no tengo sueño.

- Yo tampoco.

Tom se acomodó en la cama.

- ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo más? – Le preguntó

- No lo se Tomi…

- Ya… quizás debamos dejar este tema para más adelante.

- Supongo.

No se volvieron a dirigir la palabra, y Tom se acavó durmiendo.

Bill no sabía si despertarlo o dejarlo dormir ahí.

Decidió hacer lo último e irse él al cuarto de su hermano.

**Esto es todo por ahora.**

**Espero no tardar demasiado con el siguiente capitulo**

**xXSweet.Darknees **


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdonar por la tardanza :**

**El problema fue que me olvidé de la contraseña y tuve unos problemillas con la cuenta xD**

**Reviews respondidos ;)**

**Gracias por haberlo leído.**

**Vane-hana: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, siento la tardanza. **

**Nayuku Iseki****: Me han gustado mucho tus drabbles, aquí te dejo la continuación. **

**x-aNNie-VisseR: Uau! Veo que tenemos muchas cosas en común . Me ha gustado mucho la historia, me gustaría que te leyeses este fragmento. **

**Un saludo especial para la otra holandesa de la Web (x-aNNie-VisseR) ;D, y para mi amiga Paula. Espero que os guste. **

**Atención! Los personajes de este fic existen realmente y lo que narra esta historia no tiene nada que ver con su vida real y privada. Yo realmente AMO a este grupo NO quiero ofender a nadie así que, si no les gusta ¿que hacen leyendo?**

**Capitulo 2**

- ¿Que hago aquí? – Tom se despertó desconcertado en la cama de su hermano. Él no estaba allí. Decidió ir a desayunar.

- Ya baja. – Informó Gustav a sus dos amigos que estaban en la cocina, mientras se servía su vaso de leche. Tom acabó de bajar las escaleras del apartamento y se adentró en la cocina.

- ¡Ya era hora! – Dijo Georg mirando a su amigo.- ¿Que has estado haciendo, tío?

- Dormir. – Contestó el de rastas secamente.

- Alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo hoy. – Siguió la broma el rubio.

Tom solo bufó en respuesta y fue hacia el refrigerador en busca de algo para comer.

- Tom, nos ha llamado David para que vayamos hoy al estudio.- Por fin abrió la boca Bill.

- Ah, bueno.- Se limitó a decir.

Georg y Gustav se miraron extrañados ya que Tom no había soltado ninguna de sus habituales quejas. Gustav se fue, quien sabe a donde.

- Voy a ducharme.- Soltó Georg i siguió al rubio.

- No tardes, el coche sale en una hora.

- Lo sé.

Tom seguía comiendo sus tostadas ajeno a los demás, Bill estaba dispuesto a recoger su plato e ir a buscar a Silke para que le diera detalles sobre su próximo concierto. Se dio cuenta de que sus dos compañeros habían dejado sus platos en la mesa sin recoger absolutamente nada.

- ¡Estos dos han vuelto a dejarlo todo desordenado!- Bufó, dirigiéndose a su hermano. Tom solo le echó una mirada fugaz.

- ¿Donde has dormido tú, hoy?- Cuestionó el mayor, cambiando de tema.

- En tu habitación.

- ¿Me quedé dormido ayer?

- Sí, no sabia si despertarte.

- Ah, vale.- Le contestó mientras daba su último bocado.- Yo te ayudo a limpiar eso.- Dijo acercándose a su hermano.

- ¿Te molesta que haya dormido allí?- Cuestionó curioso después de llevar los dos un rato las manos en remojo en esa agua tibia.

- No, solo preguntaba. ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que no limpiamos los platos los dos juntos?- Dijo entre una carcajada. Desde que llegaron a aquel nuevo estudio habían decidido que cada uno limpiaría un día diferente, pero Gustav que era el responsable de la tarea aquel día, había desaparecido sin razón aparente,por lo que la tuvieron que hacer ellos.

Bill también soltó una carcajada.

- Desde que teníamos trece años por lo menos. Cuando mamá nos obligaba.

- Y casi siempre nos escabullíamos.- Tom se acordó de lo que solían hacer también mientas limpiaban los platos. Cogió espuma con una mano y se la esparció por el cuidado pelo de su hermano.

- ¡Tom! – Es susodicho no podía parar de reírse de la situación de su hermano. Tenía toda la parte superior de su pelo cubierto con un manto blanco de la esponjosa espuma. - ¡Esto no va a quedar así!- Dicho eso Bill cogió otro puñado de espuma y la esparció por la gorra de su hermano.

- ¡Bill! ¡Esta es la gorra nueva!- Ahora era su hermano el que no podía parar de carcajearse, aún así el de rastas no parecía enfadado, más bien se estaban divirtiendo como no lo hacían en un tiempo de su monótona vida. Ahora fue él el que cogió espuma y enjabonó todo el cuello de su hermano con ella.

- ¡Ah! ¡Está muy fría! – La espuma le empezó a resbalar por dentro de su ajustada camiseta de tonos oscuros.

De repente sonó un teléfono móvil en uno de los bolsillos de la ya empapada ropa de Tom.

- Diga.- Contestó el chico intentando quitarse la espuma que su hermano le había esparcido por todo el cuerpo minutos antes.

- Tom, estamos esperándoles fuera, ya pueden bajar. – Era Dave que estaba fuera esperando con un chofer para llevarlos al estudio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dave?- Bill miraba curioso a su hermano hablar por el teléfono mientras se quitaba los restos de espuma, miró al reloj y puso una cara de espanto que hacía tiempo que no mostraba. Le quitó el móvil a su hermano y contestó él a Dave.

- Danos un minuto ahora bajamos.- Y colgó apresurado. Tom miró confuso a su hermano antes de mirar al reloj y asustarse de igual manera.

Salieron los dos volando literalmente de la cocina, en la sala se encontraban los otros dos componentes de la banda, perfectamente arreglados.

- Chicos, Dave está fuera. Díganle que salimos en un momento.- Georg y Gustav no acabaron de comprender las pintas que traían sus amigos pero hicieron lo mencionado.

Los gemelos subieron las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso a toda prisa, entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, se pusieron lo primero que encontraron y bajaron corriendo de una manera que parecía que la casa iba a derrumbarse.

Cuando llegaron al coche los cuatro que ya estaban dentro no pudieron evitar las risas, seguramente porqué Tom llevaba las rastas totalmente sueltas y alborotadas y llevaba la gorra en la mano, pero peor sería su hermano que tenía toda la pintura corrida i el pelo mojado i despeinado. Se sentaron en los asientos traseros e intentaron durante todo el trayecto arreglar el aspecto que traían por esa batallita que habían tenido en la cocina.

Cuando llegaron nadie notó lo sucedido, o al menos no lo comentaron.

Ensayaron las nuevas canciones en inglés que tocarían en Dublín.

Cuando acabaron de cantar las canciones que tocarían antes de la pausa hicieron un pequeño descanso. Los gemelos se dirigieron al lavabo.

- Tampoco estamos tan mal.- Comentó Tom.

- ¿Tú me has visto el pelo?- Le respondió Bill histérico, a lo que Tom soltó una risita.

- No está tan mal…- Dijo mientras se lo tocaba. – Solo está… mojado.

- Muy gracioso, está empapado. Y te recuerdo que tú lo empezaste todo. – Dijo haciéndose el molesto, aunque Tom sabía que no era así.

- Vamos, fue divertido, no me lo niegues. – Dijo con una sonrisita.

- Bueno eso si, pero te juro que esta me la pagarás, quiero la revancha por haberme dejado el pelo así.

- Claro, cuando quieras.- El buen humor inundó la sala, ya no quedaba esa rara sensación de ser tan diferentes que unos días antes habían tenido.

Acabaron esos ensayos y el chofer los devolvió al apartamento.

**Esto es todo por ahora, siento la tardanza de veras **

**Si encuentran faltas disculpen, intenté no hacerlas. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, y ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, criticas, o cualquier cosa**

**Review. Los leeré y contestaré.**

**JeSSie.**


	3. Chapter 3

Perdonar por la tardanza :

**¡Hola! Bueno estoy bastante cansada y ando con un caos monumental en mi cabeza. Así que aré todo lo posible xD Puede que en este fic escriba lemon, aún no es seguro.**

**Recuerdo: Tokio Hotel es un grupo que no me pertenece (ya me gustaría) por lo tanto cualquier cosa que haya en el fic es TOTALMENTE FALSA. No quiero tener problemas con nadie así que ya lo adelanto: Este fic es twincest, y a quien no le guste, que no lo lea. ;)**

* * *

Bill se estaba dando una ducha después de los largos ensayos que habían tenido aquel día, además a la salida y a la entrada habían tenido que firmar muchos autógrafos a todas esas fans.

Tajaba su cuerpo con aquella esponja azul cielo, tenía la cabeza bastante revuelta por lo que le había pasado con su hermano los días anteriores. Decidió que iría a su habitación un rato después de ducharse, tan solo para despejarse un poco las ideas.

Tom no tenía nada que hacer y se aburría en su habitación por lo que decidió ir a charlar con su hermano. Picó a la puerta pero nadie contestó, entró y comprobó que estaba vacía pero se oía el agua correr desde el lavabo, por lo que entendió que estaría tomando una ducha.

Decidió esperarlo, se acomodó en la cama de su hermano y observó toda la ropa que había encima de esta.

Bill se acabó de duchar, cogió una toalla y se la puso en la cintura.

- Mierda, me he dejado la ropa fuera.- Dijo al darse cuenta de que en el baño no había nada. Salió del baño y para su sorpresa su gemelo se encontraba estirado en su cama mirando al techo. - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó

- Vine a charlar contigo.- Dijo simple.- Pero estabas en el baño. – Tom se paró a mirar a su hermano de arriba a abajo. Bill se sonrojó por el gesto y fue al armario a por su pijama. Tom, que se dio cuenta solo sonrió.

Cogió la ropa y se metió de nuevo en el baño, después de unos minutos salía ya con un pantalón ancho y una camiseta blanca.

- Sí que hemos cambiado.- Dijo Tom aún mirando al techo.

- ¿Eh?- Preguntó el moreno desconcertado.

- Antes no nos daba vergüenza vernos desnudos.- Dijo el mayor, sentándose en la cama.

- Hm…- Dijo Bill agachando la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba su hermano.

- Pero bueno, dicen que es normal.- Contestó el de rastas. Bill se sentó al lado de su hermano.

- ¿De que querías hablar?

- Nada en concreto, ¿molesto?- Preguntó el mayor.

- No, solo tengo hambre. ¿Quieres pizza?- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Claro.- Su hermano bajó hasta la cocina y allí encontró media pizza del día anterior, la subió a su habitación, no sin antes coger una botella de ginebra que le había llamado la atención al lado del fregadero. Su hermano cuando lo vio entrar se sentó en el suelo, algo confuso por la botella que traía entre manos. - ¿Para qué es eso?

- Estoy algo cansado, así después dormimos mejor. Y bueno también me encuentro algo confuso, ya sabes. – Dijo mientras cogía un pedazo de pizza.

- Yo también estoy algo confuso.- Dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a su trozo.

Se acabaron la pizza y el reloj que colgaba de la pared marcaba ya las once de la noche.

Tom sirvió el alcohol en los vasos y le dio uno a su hermano. Los dos empezaron a beber sin dirigirse una palabra. Cuando llevaban ya un buen rato bebiendo y a Tom ya le ardía demasiado la garganta como para seguir, dejó el vaso en el suelo y se apoyó en el hombro de su hermano.

- Te quiero.- Dijo el mayor sin más, seguramente ya no era muy consciente de lo que decía.

Bill solo pudo dar otro trago a su bebida.

- Tom, ¿Crees que soy estúpido? – Soltó el menor, después de dejar su vaso junto al de su hermano.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Cuestionó su gemelo.

- Porqué tengo envidia de cualquiera que pase un solo minuto contigo y después me enfado sin ninguna razón.

- Eso es ser celoso, no estúpido.- Dijo seguro de sí mismo. – Bill, te quiero.- Repitió. Él ya lo había escuchado la primera vez, decidiendo que su hermano no estaba muy consciente y dejando el tema abandonado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Dijo con una pequeña risita, intentando tomárselo a bien, pero en su interior esas palabras no hacían más que desgarrarle las tripas.

- Te quiero.- Repitió una vez más. Dándole en beso en la comisura de los labios. El fino roce hizo a Bill estremecerse. – Te gusta. – No era una pregunta, era una muy clara afirmación. El mayor no estaba tan ebrio como Bill hubiese preferido, y él tampoco lo estaba, por mala suerte. – Me gustas.

- Tom, no juegues conmigo. Sabes que no tengo la cabeza con las ideas muy claras en este momento, dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lugar.

- No juego contigo, solo quiero saber que es lo que nos está pasando.- Dijo cogiéndole del mentón y acercándolo de nuevo a su rostro. – Dime qué es lo que te sucede.

- Estoy algo confuso, creo que tengo ganas de acercarme a ti, demasiado. – Acentuó la última palabra. – Y me siento muy raro, me da vergüenza estar contigo a veces. No por ti, me refiero a cuando estamos a solas.

- Yo tengo sueños raros. – Confesó el mayor de un tirón.

- Raros. ¿Raros?

- Sí, no creo que deba explicarte sobre qué tratan esos sueños. – Dijo mirando al suelo. – Yo no creo que sean las hormonas y esas tonterías que nos dicen. Más bien creo que siempre te he mirado con una doble intención. Sé que esto es raro, pero no sé cómo explicarme. – Hizo una pausa. – Tú, ¿No has tenido sueños así verdad? – Preguntó Tom, sintiéndose un total pervertido.

Bill no contestaba, a lo que Tom supuso una respuesta.

- No lo dirás enserio. – Dijo Tom más nervioso aún.

- Bueno… Ahora doy por sentado que eres un total pervertido. El problema es que yo también lo soy.

Y se quedaron así, callados, sin saber qué decir ninguno de los dos.

- Te quiero. – Dijo, ésta vez no fue el de rastas, sino su gemelo.

- Somos unos putos pervertidos. – Tom miró a Bill de reojo. Se acababa de duchar, y aún no se había secado el oscuro pelo. A veces pensaba que prefería a su hermano sin maquillar, sin todos aquellos productos químicos en su rostro. Y sí, su hermano le atraía físicamente, su hermano era guapo, eso no lo podía negar. – Ahora vengo. – Dijo eso y el mayor se levantó y fugazmente dio un pequeño roce en aquellos labios rosados que había estado contemplando.

Bill se quedó estático, ¿Qué fue eso? Rondaba por su cabeza. En ese momento pensó en lo que vendría después, ¿Bill sería sólo un juguete para Tom? Pensó en que aún podría huir, salir por esa puerta y esconderse en cualquier sitio. Aún así, no hizo eso, sólo cogió la botella de alcohol y le pegó un largo sorbo, preparado para todo lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Tom salió decidido del lavabo, ya había meditado sobre todo lo que le tendría que decir a su hermano. Se sentó a su lado y suspiró. – Bill, te tengo que contar una cosa seria.

Pero Bill no contestó, se sentó sobre el regazo de su hermano, este le miró extrañado y confuso.

- Tomi, hazme tuyo. – Le susurró al oído. El pelo le tapaba los ojos, por lo que Tom no los veía. Le apartó el cabello y le miró serio.

- Bill…

- Dime.

- Te amo. – Tom se inclinó de nuevo para besar los labios de su hermano, y él le correspondió. El beso se tornó de un pequeño roce a otro más apasionado. Se devoraban las bocas y jugaban con sus piercings mutuamente. Tom movía a el que estaba sobre él rozando sus entrepiernas, excitándose los dos. Tom le sacó la camiseta que le impedía rozar más piel con la de su hermano y la tiró bien lejos, acarició el frío pecho de su hermano y ayudado por él se quitó la suya también. Empezó a dar suaves lametones en el cuerpo de Bill que se erizaba y comenzaba a temblar de placer.

Bill de mientras le quitó la preciada gorra y le deshizo la coleta.

Tom miraba fijamente a los ojos de Bill mientras le sacaba los pantalones de pijama.

Tom cargó a Bill y lo estiró sobre la cama, él se colocó encima y Bill con lentitud le quitó esos tejanos tan anchos. Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

''Ring-Ring'' – El teléfono empezó a sonar y estropeó el momento. Los dos bufaron al unísono, el mayor iba a dejar que el teléfono sonase pero Bill se sacó a su hermano de encima y se encaminó a la pequeña mesa con malos humos, descolgó el teléfono.

- ¡¿Se puede saber quien es?! – Casi gritó de mal humor.

- ¿Bill? Vaya manera de contestarme. – Era la voz de Georg.- Tom no está en su habitación, ¿Sabes dónde está?, ¿Está contigo? Iba a llamarlo para salir con unas chicas.

- Sí. Está conmigo Georg, ¡Y está muy ocupado, así que no se te ocurra llamar otra vez para salir con esas estúpidas! – Dicho eso, colgó el teléfono de tal mala gana, que Georg decidió no molestarlo ni hacer bromas respecto a que Tom estuviese en su cuarto a tal hora, solo colgó y fue en busca de Gustav.

- Vaya maneras de contestar, Georg se habrá asustado. – Tom soltó una risita.

- Se lo merece. – Dice sonriendo.- Por interrumpirnos. Bill se acerca a la cama y esta vez es él el que se pone sobre su hermano, los dos estaban ya en ropa interior. Tom solo puso una ancha sonrisa.

Se besaron, Bill bajó hasta el borde del bóxer de su hermano y dejó un rastro de besos allí también. Después subió a darle un beso en la mejilla a Tom y se puso colorado, lo cual Tom entendió perfectamente. Se deslizó hasta al lado de su hermano y dejó que este le quitara la última prenda que le quedaba, después de quitarse la suya. Tom notó que Bill estaba muy nervioso, lo abrazó durante unos instantes.

Tom acarició el miembro de su hermano y empezó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo. Bill cerró los ojos fuertemente.

- Tranquilo. – Le susurró Tom al oído. Se volvió a colocar sobre el pelinegro sin dejar de hacer los movimientos con la mano. A Bill cada vez se le entrecortaba más la respiración.

- Hazlo ya. – Casi le suplicó.

Tom introdujo primero un dedo y su gemelo hizo una mueca molesta, introdujo el segundo y el tercero y Bill soltó un quejido de dolor. Estaba listo, pensó Tom y se introdujo lentamente viendo como su gemelo se retorcía de dolor y como se le escapaban dos lágrimas.

Lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

- Te quiero. – Dijo mientras se las quitaba.

- Tom… Tomi. – Era lo que no paraba de gemir Bill, los dos estaban muy excitados y el pelinegro no tardó en venirse abajo, después lo hizo Tom. Quedó recostado sobre el pecho de su hermano menor… y quedaron varios minutos en silencio, solo se oían sus respiraciones aún agitadas.

Cuando Tom iba a abrir la boca se giró y se dio cuenta de que Bill ya había cerrado los ojos, así que intentó dormir él también, eso sería lo mejor.

* * *

**: Esto es todo. Disculpen si no les ha gustado pero es el primer lemon que hago xD Intentaré mejorar. Gracias a las que lo leen ;)**

**Criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte en REVIEW por favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

Perdonar por la tardanza :

**Aquí estoy de nuevo n.n **

**Gracias por los Reviews:**

**BallackGirl13****: ¡Gracias! n.n Pervertidos, pervertidos así son mujajaja. Aquí tienes la continuación. Un beso.**

**Nayuku Iseki:**** Bill está tomado, sí v.v ¿Vendrán problemas? Esa es mi intención mujajaja, estoy esperando a que publiques el otro drabble o-o ¡Saludos!**

**Vale-Hana****: Tienes razón, Bill sale un poco obstinado en esa escena xD ¡Me alegro de que te gustase! Y suerte en tus exámenes.**

**Nekito-Chan: No me di cuenta o.o David Digievoluciona! xDD No me traumo contigo tranquila jajaja. Por cierto que sepas que yo no te espío u.u Que cuando me refiero a Paula es otra Paula xDD. Gracias por leer ;)**

**Recuerdos a Annie Visser i a Paula (no no, no eres tú xD)**

**Recuerdo: Tokio Hotel es un grupo que no me pertenece (ya me gustaría) por lo tanto cualquier cosa que haya en el fic es TOTALMENTE FALSA. No quiero tener problemas con nadie así que ya lo adelanto: Este fic es twincest, y a quien no le guste, que no lo lea. ;)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 4 **_

Bill despertó cuando los rayos de sol iluminaron molestamente su cara. Se revolvió en las sabanas, quedó mirando al lado contrario de la ventana. Otra persona había en su cama y le dolía monumentalmente la cabeza.

Meditó un momento en silencio, ¿qué había pasado la noche anterior? No se acordaba. La persona que estaba a su lado estaba tapada bajo las sabanas. ¿Quien era? Se preguntó Bill, ¿Acaso su hermano le había malas influencias y se había acostado con una groupie él también? Destapó la dichosa persona y dio semejante grito que cualquier habitante de la ciudad podría haber escuchado estando a kilómetros de él.

Claro que esa persona también lo escuchó, lo escuchó y lo hizo despertar.

Ahí estaba Tom, con las rastas sueltas y cayendo por sus hombros.

- ¡¿Se puede saber porqué diablos me despiertas de ésta puñetera manera?! – Preguntó casi tan fuerte como el grito anterior de su hermano.

Bill estaba aún en estado de shock. - ¿Que… que… cama… mía… tú… yo…? – Tartamudeaba mientas señalaba a el anterior.

- ¿Tanto bebiste? ¿No te acuerdas de nada? – Preguntó ahora más serio y preocupado su hermano mayor. Bill de repente puso los ojos como platos, y seguidamente se puso tan sumamente colorado que su hermano pensó en llamar a urgencias.

- Ayer, nosotros bebimos mucho… y después… - Intentaba decir.

- Y después… - Prosiguió Tom.

- Después tuvimos… ¿sexo? - Preguntó con miedo.

- Sí Bill ¿Lo recordaste ya? No fue gracioso para mí que me despertaras de esa manera como si yo te hubiese violado. – Dijo con cara algo triste. – Te recuerdo que borracho o no, empezaste tú.

- Perdón… - Se incorporó sentándose en la cama.- No pensé que esto sería tan rápido… ya sabes como soy para eso.

- Hm… ¿Te parece mal que lo hiciéramos, entonces?

- No. Sólo que me hubiese gustado que no estuviéramos en esas condiciones…

- Ya, bueno. Apuntalo para la próxima vez. – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara. – Me voy a duchar, ¿Vienes?

- No, creo que tengo que meditar sobre lo que pasó anoche. – Dijo mirando a otro lado.

- Vamos, Bill. Solo lo tuvimos y ya está, no hay problema, nadie tiene porqué enterarse. – Le dijo mientras le estiraba de la mano.

- Vale, pero déjame solo ahora. – Tom bufó y se acercó a su hermano. Estaba aún sentado en el borde de la cama, lo cogió por la espalda y lo cargó hasta el baño mientras el menor pateaba y le chillaba al otro que no se quería bañar con él.

Ya dentro del baño Tom se quitó el boxer i miraba a Bill que estaba ruborizado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lugar.

- Vamos. – Le decía mientras le bajaba su ropa interior. Bill se intentó resistir pero se dio por vencido y los dos se metieron en la pequeña ducha, apenas cabían.

- ¡Uf! ¡Así ni siquiera tenemos espacio para ducharnos, Tom! – Dijo mientras se volvía a cruzar de brazos.

- No te quejes tanto. – Dijo mientras se acercaba más a su gemelo, este se intentó alejar pero no pudo porqué unas manos se aferraron a su espalda y empezaron a dar lamidas en su aún seco cuello.

- ¡Tom, para! – Empujó a su hermano. Este lo miró a los ojos. – Te he dicho que ahora no.

A Tom eso no le hizo mucha gracia.

- Después te arrepentirás, que lo sepas. – Dicho esto salió de la pequeña ducha y se encaminó al dormitorio. Bill iba a seguirlo pero dio un portazo a la puerta por lo que decidió ducharse, solo.

A Tom realmente no le había hecho mucha gracia eso, se vistió con lo primero que pilló, unos tejanos anchos hasta las rodillas y una camiseta no tan ancha como las que solía usar normalmente. Se puso las gafas de sol y se dirigió a la azotea, no sin antes coger también su guitarra.

Se sentó en una de las hamacas que había y empezó a tocar la guitarra, estaba solo. ''Mejor'' – Pensó, así nadie le vería llorar.

Bill acabó de ducharse rápidamente, no dejaba de pensar en su hermano, en que quizá había sido demasiad duro con él, pero tenía que entenderle. Se vistió, ya empezaba a hacer calor por lo que se vistió fresco. Preguntó a todo el que veía sobre el paradero de su hermano, finalmente Silke le dijo que lo había visto subir para arriba.

Subió hasta el último piso, la azotea, y allí se lo encontró con las gafas de sol, estirado en la cómoda hamaca con la guitarra entre manos.

Se acercó despacio y se sentó a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que la guitarra casi se le resbalaba de las manos de modo que le subió las gafas para darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos completamente cerrados.

Cogió la guitarra de sus manos y la dejó en el suelo. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

- Lo siento. – Dicho esto suspiró y el cuerpo de su hermano se empezó a mover.

- Mmh. – Fue lo que salió de la boca de su hermano, abrió los ojos y se encontrón con la figura del pelinegro. - ¿Que haces? – Intentó incorporarse el de rastas. Bill se le quedó mirando.

- Perdóname… Sé que bueno, estoy comportándome raro y eso… pero para mi todo esto es muy rápido y no quisiera hacerlo mal… dame tiempo por favor… perdóname, por todo.

Tom se quedó pensando un rato en silencio.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

- Sí, sí. Te perdono. – Se quedó mirando el suelo pensativo. – Puede que tengas razón… quizá esto es todo demasiado rápido. Ven. – Tom señaló su regazo y Bill se sentó, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos. – Y perdóname tú a mi también… por como reaccioné y eso…

- Tranquilo. – Susurró Bill.

Tom le dejó un beso en la mejilla y le preguntó. - ¿Y si nos ven ahora?

Bill tuvo que reír ante el gesto. – Tranquilo, he cerrado la puerta con el cerrojo antes. – Tom le dedicó una sonrisa y le besó los labios, y se quedaron así un buen rato, disfrutando de su dia libre, los dos juntos.

- ¿Crees que mantendremos siempre este secreto? – Preguntó el pelinegro minutos más tarde.

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Necesitas decírselo a alguien? Podríamos…

- Andreas. – Dijo Bill

Tom se quedó pensativo, tenía razón, su mejor amigo con el que nunca habían tenido ningún secreto no sabía nada aún.

- Decírselo a Andreas, no creo que sea malo. – Acabó Bill.

- Mientras no se corra la voz. Él siempre ha estado con nosotros…

Y así fue, minutos más tarde Bill sacó su teléfono móvil para intentar pasar un día con su rubio amigo.

- Tenemos que hablarte de algo… ¿Mañana puedes?... Tranquilo nos pueden llevar a tu casa… Ok…Chao Andreas. – Colgó la llamada – Le he dicho que mañana nos podrían llevar a su casa.

- Tendremos que consultarlo con los demás.

**

* * *

**

**Fiiin n.n Tengo que admitir que el principio me salió algo gracioso, tenía más ideas pero al final me decanté por dejarlo así. **

**Cualquier cosa: halagos, insultos, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte… en REVIEW por favor ;) **

**Jess.**


End file.
